Report 605
Report #605 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: Various Org: Hartstone Status: Rejected Jun 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not agree with the premise that dreamweavers cannot get past the insomnia defense; thus, we reject this report. Problem: Dreamweaving lacks the ability to place anyone asleep, outside of sleep attrition. Compared to hexes with double sleep Hexes, Ecology double morphite, or warriors double morphite for instance, dreamweaving comes out inferior in terms of active sleeping. With only the ability to hit one sleep effect, the dreamweaver will never be able to get past the insomnia defense. Dreamweaving will need this ability even more if the plan is to eventually move it away from attrition. Solution #1: Introduce a new skill that creates a blue crystal (from the plague event) room object, or following ent. This would at base only have the ability to ORDER CRYSTAL SLUMBER , hitting with a sleep attack on its own balance, identical in concept and time to beast balance. This crystal would be able to follow you in dreambody, sacrificing stealth for strength. Solution #2: Modify an existing dreamweaver sleeping skill to attack with two hits of sleep at once, with some associated power cost to using the additional power. Player Comments: ---on 4/20 @ 00:20 writes: Dreamweavers already can get past the insomnia defense and sleep the target in the same balance. ---on 4/20 @ 01:17 writes: Not sure what you are talking about here. No skill in dreamweaving, active or passive, hits with sleep twice. ---on 4/20 @ 23:36 writes: Sleepcloud ---on 4/21 @ 03:31 writes: Still dosn't stack up to double sleep hex + sleepcloud. This from a skill that is centered around sleep condition. ---on 4/21 @ 04:02 writes: As is, with sleepcloud+slumber the dreamweaver cannot strip kafe (unless the target is already otherwise locked), which means that the target will always awake before the dreamweaver gets balance. With the addition of an extra hit of sleep in the dreamweaving skill, it will be possible to, on occasion (limited by beast balance and beast mana) strip kafe, something dreamweaving totally lacks. ---on 4/21 @ 17:18 writes: Right, what I'm saying is that more instant triple sleep is not necessary. In fact, there should be less of it, not more since that provides significant hindering without setup or need for timing. In addition, dreamweaving has access to embeded narcolepsy which can be used to help time the stripping ot kafe already. Double sleep hex + sleepcloud was one of the original concerns brought up when beastmastery was originally reviewed for good reason. ---on 4/21 @ 22:21 writes: I don't see anything about a power cost on this-- the hexes doublewhammy does have a power cost attached. I note that you are trying to compare to it, so maybe this part was just overlooked? Definitely no to something that can regularly strip kafe for the sleeplock in a sap-mesne (I know, I know, but while it exists we do have to consider it for balance reasons) ---on 4/22 @ 18:40 writes: Yes sorry, both solutions would have a power cost associated. The power cost on sol.1 would depend oon how it's implimented. I don't like having it cost power each time you want to use the crystal, but summoning it should definatly cost power (in that case, it would act like a normal ent, can be separated, paranoia wigs it out and so on).I tried to leave Sol.1 as open ended as possible, because I'm not sure what exactly is fesiable. Sol. 2 could be integrated as a syntax on the sleep skill(s?) chosen, so it would go something like DREAMEWAVE SLUMBER XENTHOS EMPOWERED, and have a 1p cost. It would add one power cost to deepsleep as well. ---on 5/4 @ 03:11 writes: Unlike many other classes that can strip kafe dreamweavers have no counter for metawake so I don't have too much of an issue with triple sleep. I agree with Xenthos that the power cost should be on par with hexes, so solution 2 should be 2p. I'm not sure how I feel about the crystal, I do think it's an interesting idea but the balance on it should be longer than beast balance being able to triple sleep every 10 seconds would be a bit much. ---on 5/4 @ 18:25 writes: I'm still hesitant to write in power costs because it would have to depend where they went. Having a 2p cost would make deepsleep cost 5p which is quite steep for what it would do, so any additional sleeping ability would have to go onto slumber. Though, with that solution, you still run into being able to do triple sleep every beast balance, as with sol1, but it old be easier, with es balances to keep track of. It seems better (to me) to impliment something like sol1, which will allow easir adjustment, via powercosts, balance times, and overall mechanics. ---on 6/22 @ 06:46 writes: This really isn't needed. Dreamweaving is already really good at putting people to sleep. If metawake is an issue, then fix that directly.